The invention relates to improvements in a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines having a distributor member which both rotates and reciprocates.
In a known fuel injection pump of this type, the distributor member has a housing including a stationary support part having a supporting face, which is embodied as a ring; the ring rotatably supports a roller ring, which has a large number of indentations, disposed in a sort of waffle pattern, for retaining fuel as a lubricant. Because the fuel that enters the indentations remains trapped there, its lubricating ability is very vulnerable to deterioration by soiling. Furthermore, the total area of the indentations considerably reduces the load- bearing area of the supporting face.